Married With Children Cross Over With SilentHill
by Terence Elias
Summary: A mysterious darkness opens up in the Chicago mall and spreads through out all of Chicago right out to the Bundy house and the whole crew are trying to figure out what is going on.


Married With Children Silent Hill crossover

The intro starts and ends as usual

Al walks in the the door of the house and the audience cheers

Al: Today I got in a fight with the biggest meanest ugliest thing you will ever come across and no im not talking about grandma kids he had this stupid red triangle thing on his head and this faded yellow suit and kids that man was... 'Nacho Supreme'. He had the nerve to get mad at me because he didn't offer any food stamps! and then he-

Peg: Well?

Al: well what?

Bud: Did you get the food stamps?

Al: Oh well thank you for your concern family but...

Door slams open and Marcy and Jefferson come in nervous and scared:

Marcy: AH ITS HORRIBLE!-

Al: No that's whats called a reflection Marcy

Marcy: No peasant there is a part in Chicago mall that as just been over run with hideous monsters and this ugly darkness!

Al: Ah then I see that you finally visited Gary's shoes sorry you were deceived by the name I know how much you really wanted to buy men's shoes but was deceived by the greater hideousness there and unfortunately these things wear women's shoes.

Jefferson: No there's these monsters with four legs arms sewn together and these fat grotesc monster-

Al: OOHHH NOOO DON'T TELL ME YOUR FAMILIES IN TOWN PEG?

Peg: Don't worry Al im sure their more scared of you than you are of them.

Jefferson: these fat grotesque monsters this huge monster with a red pyramid on his head.

Al: Ok Jefferson you cant speak about my customers that way and second if I ever see that guy again I will get those coupons and this time there will be no Security guards slash cleaners to stop me

Kelly: uhhh(excited) ARE we really getting a chicken coup daddy?

Al: look why don't we all just sit down, shut up and watch some T.V together

Al turns on the TV

Reporter Cardinaliz: Hello I am reporter Tequialla Cardinaliz and I am here at the Chicago mall and there is total and utter chaos down here all the shops here have been looted and destroyed

Al: YES!

Reporter: All except for Gary's Shoes

Al: DAMN!

Reporter: This just in there now has been reports of this darkness spreading all the way through out Chicago and no one...

Pyramid head comes up behind the reporter and impales her with a giant sword and the t.v cuts and there are rainbow strips on the t.v and it continuously beeps and al turns off the tv and suddenly everyone is in panic.

Al: OK DON'T WORRY EVERYONE IT WAS ONLY A MEXICAN!

Bud: Hey dad wasn't the red pyramid guy you were yapping about?

Al gulps with a scared face

Al: no...this ones at least seven feet tall and has arms are the size of Liza Maneliss

Peg: hhmmmm I wonder if he can last more than 30 seconds

Al: NO HE LOOKS LIKE HE CAN FIGHT FOR EVER!

Peg: NO I MEAN CAN HE LAST LONGER THAN YOU IN BED!...I wonder if his single?

Marcy: Well why not Peggy you can actually call it an upgrade.

Al: Hey Jefferson kill you wife there you just got an upgrade silence and a free dinner.

Jefferson is laughing silently behind Marcy and Marcy looks back at him and turns seriously to Al

Jefferson: YOUR CRUISIN FOR A BRUISIN IF YOU KEEP TO TALKING TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!

Al: Oh is that what you call it

Al and Marcy get ready to fight and all of the sudden you hear a real loud siren turn on

Bud: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

Al: The only time they ever played that is when all of Wanker county came to visit ten years ago REMEMBER THAT PEG!

Kelly: WAIT! I know what it is... A MIDNIGHT MADNESS SALE IS ON!

Kelly runs for the door The family goes to pull Kelly back from the door

Al: Did you have to take those diet pills from China when you were pregnant with her Peg?

Well the story pretty much cuts out from here if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing please let me know and if you want me to continue this story please also let me know that as well.

Peace.


End file.
